The Black Parade
This article is about the 2006 album; you may have been looking for the single from the album, "Welcome to the Black Parade", or the band's alter-ego, The Black Parade. The Black Parade is the third studio album by My Chemical Romance. The album was released on October 23, 2006 in the United Kingdom; October 24, 2006 in the United States and on October 28, 2006 in Australia. The album has sold more than 1,610,000 copies in the US as of October 2010. Concept The Black Parade follows the death of "The Patient", a character suffering from a terminal illness. It chronicles him as he ventures out of life and death meets him as "The Black Parade". The story is inspired by Gerard's belief that you are met, upon death, by a prominent memory from your life; in the album, The Patient is met by the memory of a parade he was taken to as a child. Versions The Black Parade was released in six editions: three standard editions, two with differently coloured cover art and a third with additional illustrations; a clean version; a limited edition commemorative box set; and a final edition released only in Japan. Standard Editions Two versions of The Black Parade have the same tracks and album art; the difference is that one bears white text on a black background, while the other carries black text on a white background. A third carries further album illustrations by James Jean while retaining the same track listing. Limited edition The Limited Edition special packaging features an 11-11/16" × 5-13/16", long skinny box with hinged lid, wrapped in black velveteen material, with a debossed design on the top. The 64-page bound paperback book inside the box is modeled after a Victorian-style photo album, and contains Gerard's drawings, making-of-the-album notes, and more.” Clean version A clean version of The Black Parade was released on December 19, 2006, both in CD and digital download formats. Japanese version The version of The Black Parade that was released in Japan contains more content than the other regular editions. It contains 14 tracks, but the 14th track contains the song “Heaven Help Us”, instead of the song “Blood”. The Japanese version is also an Enhanced CD and has the music video of “Welcome to the Black Parade”. Singles Welcome to the Black Parade.jpg|Welcome to the Black Parade Famous Last Words.jpg|Famous Last Words I Dont Love You.jpg|I Don't Love You Teenagers.jpg|Teenagers *“Welcome to the Black Parade” (2006) *“Famous Last Words” (2007) *“I Don’t Love You” (2007) *“Teenagers” (2007) Credits *Band: **Frank Iero – rhythm guitar, backing vocals **Bob Bryar – drums **Ray Toro – lead guitar, backing vocals **Gerard Way – lead vocals **Mikey Way – bass *Producers: **Rob Cavallo **My Chemical Romance *Audio engineer: **Doug McKean at Eldorado Recording Studio *Assistant audio engineers: **Chris Steffen **Jimmy Hoyson **Keith Armstrong *Strings and horns arranging **David Campbell at Capital Studios *Mixing **Chris Lord-Alge at Resonate Music *Mastering **Ted Jensen at Sterling Sound *Additional vocals track 9 **Liza Minnelli **Linda Iero **Donald James **Donna Lee Way *Acoustic piano **Rob Cavallo *Hammond organ on track 14 **Jamie Muhoberac *Synthesizers on track 14 **Jamie Muhoberac *Wurlitzer on track 14 **Jamie Muhoberac *Acoustic piano on track 14 **Jamie Muhoberac *Additional percussion on track 5 **Cheech Iero *Programming **Lars Fox *Guitar technician **Mike “Sack” Fasano *Production coordinator **Cheryl Jenets *Management **Brian Schechter of Riot Squad: A Management Company *Legal **Stacy Fass *Agent **Matt Galle of Ellis Industries **Geoff Meal of The Agency Group *Artist and repertoire **Craig Aaronson *Photography **Christian Anthony *Art direction **Gerard Way **Ellen Wakayama **Matt Taylor *Design **Matt Taylor *Illustrations **James Jean Category:Albums Category:The Black Parade